Have Faith
by Wolf-spirit-star26
Summary: Truth Seeker is a lost spirit that travels the world changing the seasons, after 300 years had past Manny choose her to be guardian before Jack Frost died but she wasn't sure what was her center, then she met Jack, Elsa, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and other characters. ROTFTBD Fanfic, hope u enjoy and have a nice day! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~My story will be about my own character along with Jack, Rapunzel, Elsa, Hiccup, and Merida along with other characters, but this chapter will be about my character~**

Narrator's POV.

There was nothing but darkness, I was alone and I felt lonely, it was cold like I have never felt before and I hate to admit it but...I was scared, then I saw the moon, it chased away the darkness and I wasn't afraid anymore, it felt like I was being lifted up in the air in front of the moon, then I heard a voice, "your name is Truth Seeker, young one."

I wasn't sure who it was that said that but I had a feeling that I can trust that voice, I was gently put down on a patch of snow, I looked around myself feeling curious so I took some steps until I saw a staff in front of me, when I picked it up it was three feet taller then me but I just kept it with me.

I looked at the staff feeling like a little kid curious about new things, I continue to walk around enjoying what was around me until I slipped on some ice and I thought that I was gonna fall but I was lifted up by the wind like I was light as a feather and it felt amazing.

The wind carried me in the sky and I felt free, until it stopped and I landed on top of a cliff and hurt like be hit by a rock, the view was amazing while the moon's light was shining everywhere on the meadow that was in front of the cliff then I saw a village.

I was curious where I was, and wonder if anyone knows me, some people were walking by, I saw a some children running around one of them was coming towards me, I kneed down and said, "excuse me, can you tell me where I am..." she didn't stop running and she was gonna bump into me, I was gonna back away to get out of her way but she ran right through me.

I was shocked and speechless that I back away, 'she went right through but how?' is what I thought then someone else went right through and I gasped, "hello? Ah Can anyone hear me? Ah Hello? Ah!"

I realized no one can see me at all and it made my chest sting a little so I walked away from the village, I stopped and jump up onto a high branch with the help of the wind, I was confused and I was wondering why no one in the village was able to see me.

I tried to remember my past before I had woken but it was all blank, there was nothing, all I see is black like I don't have my memories anymore, I leaned back onto the tree feeling helpless, like I was nothing.

After the sun started to rise, I started walking, I finally noticed that frost was forming behind me where ever I was stepping on the ground, I wanted answers and I was curious, I waved my staff and it started to snow, I felt a bit happy but I was still confused of who I am and why I am here.

**~I know its short but that's all I have for now and I hope that you liked it. Also if u have any suggestion of the pairing for the characters don't be shy to give me ur suggestions, have a nice day, and thanx for having the time to read this!~**


	2. 300 years later

**~in this chapter Truth will be meeting the Guardians for the first time even Jack Frost~**

About 300 years later:

Over the years, Truth would travel around the world, while she was traveling the seasons would change, she gotten the hang of her powers but she is still learning about them, she was able to control her water, fire, light, shadow, and air powers but she has her ice, earth, and electricity powers.

No one is able to see Truth no less they believe in her while she's in her true appearance, she is able to change her appearance to anything to what she wants to look like, even shape-shift into any animal, while she is in animal form and not in her true appearance people can see her.

Truth would wear a long sleeve white shirt with a brown skirt that reaches her knees with light brown pants under her skirt, she doesn't wear any shoes or anything that would cover her feet, and she would wear a dark brown cloak that reaches past her dress and above her feet.

In Truth's true appearance she has midnight hair thats reaches to her shoulders with bangs that covers her left eyes, she has a silver eye on the right and a golden eye on the left, pale skin, and wolf like ears on her head with a long soft fluffy tail.

Truth never met the Guardians before she only heard of them from the children and from other spirits, while the years had past by, she had high hopes of meeting them and wonder how they would looks, but she never had the chance to met them.

The Guardians found out about Truth from MiM, they learned a lot about her, Bunny first saw her when it snowed on the night before it was Easter 50 years ago, he was first furious at her but when he saw her, to him she looked so young like a poor lost soul with so much hope to find what she had lost, so he just continue hiding eggs for tomorrow for the Easter egg hunt.

At the North Pole, the yetis were making the toys, the elves were playing, fighting, or creating, North was making a new toy until, 'North!' He was startled but smiles out the window, "it's been a long time old friends, what is it?" the moon's light shined bright, leading North to the door.

North followed the light then it shined on the floor and a crystal rised from it, "who is the new Guardian?" The crystal shined bright and showed a figure, after seeing the person showing from the crystal, North activated the switch that activates the northern lights.

A month after Christmas Later:

Truth's POV.

'I can't believe after all these 300 years I wasn't able to age at all, I guess I'm immortal that in a teenage body, I can't help but hope if I'll ever meet the Guardians, they seem to be interesting, I wonder how they all look," I look up to the moon, "why am I still here, can't you please tell me, tell me why I've tried anything that I could do, what am I doing wrong or am I not trying hard enough?" Tears formed in my eye, I really wanted to cry but I couldn't, if I do then a storm would form and I won't be able to stop it, so I just continue flying with the wind, letting my troubles go away.

I sat in the meadow where I first remembered when I woke up from my dark slumber, while enjoying the breeze that's blowing in my hair, until I heard a snap from a twig from behind me, I put on my hood, held a tight grip on my staff and swing towards the sound pointing it at...a seven foot bluish-gray bunny.

"Whoa sheila, don't try to hit me with that stick, I'm no danger!" I was shocked at first to see a bunny like him right in front of me, I hate to admit but he looks handsome, my heart started to race and my face started to heat up a bit, I just shook off the feeling then took a step forward letting my staff be in front of him, "who are you, what are you, what's your business here for?!"

I looked at him seriously with my silver eye while my other eye was covered by my bangs, I saw some kind of aura coming from him meaning of hope and it was strong, he took a deep then said, "my name E. Aster Bunnymund, I'm the last of my kind known as the Pookas, I am here cause I was sent here to pick up a girl name Truth Seeker to bring her to the north pole!"

My eyes widen hearing my name from him also I'm surprised that he was the Easter Bunny, "my name is Truth Seeker, why am I needed at the pole?" I was curious but mostly serious while looking at him, all he said was, "try not to hurt yourself," I didn't know what he meant but before I was gonna say, something grabbed me and shove me into a sack and thrown.

It hurt when I landed on a hard surface, I picked my head out to see small elves and yetis surrounding me, "back away give her some space," I turn to see a large man with a long white beard and tattoos on one of his forearms says 'nice' and the other says 'naughty' I looked around me to see that I was in a very large room while there was a floating globe with lights turning on and off in different areas.

"You must be Truth Seeker," I turned to see a woman that made me really shocked, I was looking at a hummingbird-human hybrid, she had shining purple eyes with long lashes, with green, blue, and yellow feathers, I nodded my head at her feeling a bit shy then I realized I didn't have my staff and I was gonna panic.

"Your wolf ears look so cute and your silver eye looks so pretty," my face felt a bit heat so I turned away while keeping my other eye covered with my bangs and walked away but then I bumped into the bunny, I looked at him a bit frightened cause I didn't have my staff with me, so I backed away from him then I bumped into the large man that I saw earlier.

"You don't need to be frightened, my name is North, I'm also known as Santa Claus, this is Sandy the Sandman," I looked down to see a small golden man that looks like he was made of sand, he was smiling and waved at me, I gave him a weak smile, "this is Toothiana," he gesture to the woman, "but you can call me Tooth for short," she smiled at me that was full of joy and I also gave her a weak smile.

"And last but not least, Bunny," I turned to the Pooka who was holding out my staff towards me, "we already introduced ourselves to each other," I grabbed my staff from him and held my staff close to me, "let me show you around the workshop," North started to walk so I followed him, North told me everything about the Guardians of why they were chosen by Manny and about their history, along with their real names, also Bunny sounded interesting to me.

I enjoyed the tour that North gave me around the workshop, we came back to the glob room and I never felt more joyful in my life, "so can you tell us what you can do?" "Bunny, don't try to rush into her business already, she's still new," I raised my hand and said, "it's alright Tooth, he probably wants to know about me some more," I chuckles and so did everyone but Bunny who glared me.

I cleared my throat then said, "well since your curious about me Aster, then I'll tell you what I can do, or show you!" I transformed my appearance to look like Tooth and they all gasped, I laughed seeing their faces and transformed back, I explained to them of what kind of powers that I had.

After I explain then I asked, "what am I here for?" They all looked at each other in silence then North said, "you are new Guardian!" I was shocked to hear North say that, "what!?" "Manny choose you about a month ago," Bunny stepped up and said, "we had a hard time looking for ya," I looked up at the moon, I was filled with anger and I was furious, "so this is his answer, for 300 years I waited for an answer, and this is it!"

Strong wind was blowing away around me, I realized what was going on so I took a deep breathe to calm down and the wind stopped, "how can I be Guardian when I don't even know my own center, MiM choose all of you because of your centers, North your the Guardian of Wonder, Sandy the Guardian of Dreams, Toothiana the Guardian of Memories, and Bunny the Guardian of Hope, but me, I don't have what you have, to be believed in and a center."

I realized the way I was speaking sounded like anger, but I didn't care cause it was true I didn't know why Manny choose me, "it be best that I won't be a Guardian, not yet until I find my center and what reason why Manny choose me!" I floated away from them and flew out of a window.

I stopped by a tree and leaned against the tree branch, I looked up at the sky while it was evening then it started to get dark then I saw the moon shining bright, "Manny if you can hear me, please give me a sign or give me something that can help me find my center and my past so I decided to rest for awhile cause I wasn't able to sleep for a few days, I closed my eye to rest until I heard a thud.

I opened my eyes to see a boy with white hair and pale skin with a brown poncho covering his long sleeve white shirt and brown trousers, he laughed while he was on the branch then he noticed a village not far here, he flew off with the help of the north wind that's lifting him but he was having a difficult time with the wind.

I followed him out of curiosity, wondering about his powers, he had a rough landing by the village but he was laughing while shaking off the snow, a young boy was running after his dog and the white haired boy wanted to know where he was but the young boy went right through him and I was shocked.

"So he must be a new spirit?" I ask myself, I watched him carefully while he walked away from the village towards the lake, I followed him while he was still walking, I looked up at the moon while tilting my head, "if this is your answer Manny, then I'll help him, if there are others, please warn me before their is a new one," I landed by the lake then I started to walk towards him.

He was startled to see me and shocked, I continue to walk towards him until I was in front of him, we were both the same height, we looked at each other for awhile in silence until I spook, "my name is Truth Seeker, the spirit of all seasons, who you might be?" He raised his hand to his chest like it was a gesture, "you can see me?" I nodded my head and said, "you are a spirit, spirits are able to see others like me, there are many but so few would show cause they need to hid from the mortals that are the Guardians."

"My name is Jack Frost and I guess...I'm a winter spirit," I smiled at Jack and let out my hand towards him, he excepted my hand and we shaked, "it is nice meeting you, Jack Frost," I smiled at him and he smiled back, "and it is nice to meet you Truth Seeker!"

Narrator's POV.

After that day Truth and Jack became good friends, then they met Merida in the Scottish highlands that is the new a summer spirit, some months later they met Rapunzel who is the new spring spirit, some weeks later they met Hiccup along with a night fury dragon named Toothless.

They all were best friends, they would hang out with each other and learn from each other of new tricks with their powers, Truth told them that Manny choose them for a reason as the new Guardians, she would tell them all about the Guardians, she never felt lonely anymore but she still has high hopes that one day she would be with Aster Bunnymund and she will never lose her faith for that time to come.

**~well this is all I could type, and Elsa will be in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day~**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Elsa Part 1

**~in this chapter Truth and the Big Four will meet the Snow Queen Elsa~**

Narrator's POV.

It was a cold, dark night while the moon's light was blocked by the clouds making the night a bit darker then it use to be, four teenagers were running as fast as the wind can carry them, they were after someone following its tail over the tree branches in a forest until they finally cornered the figure.

"Give it up Truth, we got you surrounded!" Said a young man with shaggy brown hair while he was holding a sword at the hooded figure, a flaming red-headed girl step forth with an arrow ready to fire at the hooded figure and said, "there is no where else to run we won lesson is now over!"

The hooded figure smiled showing a sharp toothy smile, "yes lesson is almost over but are you sure that?!" She spined around making a small tornado, and all four of the teens fell backwards, "lesson is now over children, I won, and you didn't pass the test," a white haired boy groan while trying to stand then he complained, "no fair, you used your air powers, Truth!"

Truth removed her hood revealing her midnight hair, silver eye while her bangs were covering her right eye, and wolf ears, she walk then the other girl with long golden blonde hair asked, "what did we do wrong, we were this close to beat Truth?" Truth shook her head at them all, helping them up with the wind, she stood over them then answered, "Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, your mistake was not taking my staff to make me powerless, that was the flaw all of you didn't do after you had cornered me, if you know your enemies weakness then use it to defeat them, other wise they would defeat you without knowing, now let's head on home, wind take us to Mother's Palace."

While the spirits were in the air, they were whispering about something behind Truth then Hiccup came up beside her and asked, "Truth, we were wondering if you know anything about us in the past, before we became spirits?" Truth turned to Hiccup then looked at the ground, she took a deep breathe then said, "to be honest, I met all of you when you were young children, during my travels around the world changing the seasons," Truth landed on the edge of a cliff, she sat down then looked up at the stars, the younger spirit sat down behind her and watched her.

"I saw how sad and lonely you all were, so I had to do something what anybody would do, to cheered you up and keep that smile on your face, first I asked what the problem was, after you told me, I helped you with your problem then your frowns became smiles that I wanted to see, after meeting you even making you smile, I had to leave to continue my duty but before I would go you would ask if I could stay a little longer to keep playing or if I would come back."

Truth stood up then she looked at them and smiled at herself, "so every year I would see you, and over time while you were growing up, I noticed that you were aging and getting older so I stopped seeing you, but I would always watch over you, until the moon brought you back to life after your unexpected death, to me all of you aren't just my students or friends, mostly like young siblings to me," she smiled them having warm feeling in her heart that almost melted then she cleared her throat and said, "alright enough talk, let's head on to Mother's."

Before Truth was able to take off in the air, "do you know the reason why the moon choose us?" She stopped herself to take off to the sky then said, "whatever the reason is, I'm not sure why that is what I would wonder also why he had chosen me, for over 300 years I have waited for his answer but had found nothing, the truth is, I'm a guardian but I don't know what my center is, but I hope that I would find it one day, alright enough questions for today, let's head to Mother's before she starts to worry again." Truth flew into the air, the young spirits all looked at each other then followed behind her.

The seasonal spirits all arrived at Mother Nature's Palace, they all walked in to the diner room where Mother Nature herself was seated at the other end of the room at the end of the long table, "I was almost worried that all of you got into trouble," Truth chuckled then said, "everything was ok during the training, after training was over they were curious if I met them while they were still alive, and don't worry Mother, I only gave them a little hint, said that they were having trouble learning something new then I thought them what to do to keep a smile on their face."

Mother smiled at them all as they all seat at the table ready to eat dinner, the young spirits finished their food and excused themselves to leave the dining room to their bedrooms, Truth was the last to finish eating, "thank you for dinner Mother it was delicious, can I be excused?" She was gonna stand to walk out of the room but Mother stopped her.

"Let's me tell you something first before you leave," Truth nodded to Mother Nature and stayed seated, she cleared her throat then said, "Aster came here looking for you, I asked for what reason and he said, 'that you were needed at the pole,' I asked him if he could tell me why you were needed at the pole, and he wouldn't tell me so I told him, 'I will send her after she have eaten dinner' so he nodded his head and went off in his rabbit hole, I guess you are needed at the pole." Truth was surprised but she just bowed her head to Mother.

Truth's POV.

I was surprised that the Guardians needed me, I nodded my head to Mother Nature and said, "I'll head to the pole then Mother, I'll be back as fast as I can," she smiled, bowed her head to me and I bowed my head back and flew out the window at head to the North Pole.

'I wonder why the Guardians need me, what are you up to now Manny, I hope it's not about Pitch?' I started to worry after hearing myself about Pitch, when I arrived at the pole, one of the windows was open, so I flew right through the window, "there she is, finally to join us Truth, why did it take you long time to get here?" North came up to me and hugged me, "I'm glad to see you too, North can you loosen your hug please I almost can't breathe."

After North let me go I took a deep breathe to finally breathe properly and then Tooth gave me a little tight hug and I hugged her back, after a moment Tooth flew away to be by North, then Sandy came up to me and handed me a bag, "oh I almost forgot that we needed more dream sand thanks Sandy, this sand really helps the young spirits and me to sleep peacefully."

I smiled at Sandy and he smiled back, "so you finally came and I thought Mother Nature wouldn't tell you to come here," I turned to Aster who was leaning against a wall in a corner, "Mother never breaks her word and promises to anyone, and it's not really her fault it was mine for being outside for so long, so my apologizes," North came by me while saying, "it's not anyone's fault, and we forgive you Truth, now what were you doing outside?"

"I was training the young seasonal spirits, you all know Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, pretty soon when I need rest they can take over while I'm not doing my job, or in case I might die again and they need to take over my job, their combat skills have improved a little, who knows maybe you four would need their help one day and it's a possibility that I'm right."

Bunny stepped into the opening of the globe room, I took a deep breathe, "ok enough talk, about me and everything, I want to know why am I here?" I said cause I knew they wouldn't just want a reunion, they all looked at each other in silence then North broke the silence, "you are here cause Manny wants you to keep a good eye on a young princess in Arendelle," "alright so what's this young princesses name?"

"All that I know from her teeth, her name is Elsa, she has some kind of power but I'm not so sure, so that's all I can get," "you did your best Toothiana, that can be useful information," I said to cheer up Tooth so that she won't feel bad, I was gonna fly through the window but someone grabbed ahold of my tail, I yelped and my tail started to sting a little, I looked to see forest green eyes and my heart was starting to race.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Truth?!" Before I could answer to Bunny, I was being pulled to another room while he was still holding on to my tail, "let go of my tail already it hurts, I can just follow you, ya know," I struggle to get out of his grip, then he finally let go of my tail while we were in a bedroom that must have been a guest bedroom I presumed, I crossed my arms at Aster, and started to groom my tail then said, "since you dragged my tail end to a private place to talk then what is it you want to talked about?"

"I want to you to be honest with me and I'll be honest to you," I raised an eye brow and then I sighed, "alright I'll admit it, I always let it snow three or four days before easter, cause the kids sometimes have a hard time searching the eggs sometimes," "what, I already knew that years ago, I just wanted to ask why are you helping those young seasonal spirits?"

I was shocked but mostly surprised, I sighed then took a deep breathe, "it's cause I have known them since they were young children, I also know the reason why MiM choose them, I really want to tell them but I know they need to find it on their own, and they are like young sibling that I never had in my life that was like a family."

I was holding back tears then I realized it started to get breezy inside the room cause of my emotions, next thing I know was that arms wrapped around me from behind while a head was resting on my shoulder and my heart started to race, "you care about them enough to let them follow their hearts to let them learn on their own, and you care for them too much to leave them."

I started to become calm, the feeling of his warmth from his fur made me feel comforted and safe, I held his hand, I turned around to face him, I smiled at him and he smiled back, "it's also hard for me to hold back my feelings, I wish to let go of my emotions to cry, be angry, be really happy, and don't need to hold back but if I do, then it's a risk that a storm would start to form and when it grows then it would be out of my own control to try and stop it."

Narrator's POV.

Before Truth could continue to speak or before Bunny was gonna say something, Truth quickly flew to the window, she opened it and flew out of the window, it happened in a flash, Bunny stood there then he said to himself, "to be honest Truth, I met you while you were still alive before you died and when Manny brought you back, I was happy to see you again."

Bunny walked out of the bedroom to the globe room, "so did you tell her?" North asked when he entered the room, Bunny sighed and said, "she left before I could tell her," Bunny's ears flopped down, they all went by him to comfort him, Tooth rubbed his back while Sandy and North had their hands on his shoulders.

"If only she knew then she won't be chasing for the truth anymore," Tooth continue to rub his back then she said, "one day she will know then maybe she might feel the same way for you," Bunny looked up at his old friends and smiled, "I hope so, before it's too late for her."

Truth's POV.

I quickly flew to Mother's palace, when I got there I flew through my window, I lite a candle and started to look around, then I finally found my cloak, I looked into my mirror to make sure that my bangs were covering my right eye, I went to let Mother know that I would be gone for awhile.

I quickly flew to head to Arendelle, I saw the castle so I floated next to a window, I saw the king and queen with the princess next to them, the queen was holding a young baby girl in her arms, I decided to have a look around in the village then I saw a flier saying that the castle needed a new worker, so I grabbed the flier and went back to the castle, I knocked on the door, a guard opened the door.

"What is your business here stranger?" I held the flier towards the guard, he nods his head and opens the door to let me in, I walked then he lead me into the throne room, "please wait in here ma'am their highnesses will be here shortly," I bowed my head to him when he closed the door, I looked around then I saw a mirror, I went over to look at myself real quickly, I made sure my right golden eye was covered by my bangs.

The king and queen entered the room, I turned to their direction while the queen was holding the baby girl and the princess was hiding behind the king, I stood in front of them and kneeled down with my head bowing down towards them, "who are you stranger, the guard told us that you wanted to work here?"

I stood up with my head still low, "my name is Truth Seeker your highness, and yes I do want to work here in the palace, I have traveled far from home on a journey, now all I want is to settle down here in your kingdom, if that is ok with you...your highness?" "Give us a minute to discuss about it." I bowed my head to them as they walked out of the room and waited for them...

**~well that's all I could come up with and sorry u had to wait for this chapter, please leave a review if u want and I'm still waiting for suggestions for the couples of who will be with who, hope u have a nice day~**


	4. Chapter 4: It's very Hard to say Goodbye

**~I'm sorry that the previous chapter said that the big four and Truth would meet Elsa, my bad of typing that when it would be only Truth to meet her, so I hope u will enjoy this chapter~**

Truth's POV.

I watched as the king and queen leave the room going through the doors then I noticed that the young princess was still in the room, she had platinum blonde hair that's in a loose braid with a headband holding some of her hair back, she was wearing a beautiful bright blue dress that matchs her eyes with sky blue designs around the dress.

It was silent in the room as I looked around admiring the designs of the whole room, then I looked at the princess, the look on her face seems to be like she was a bit scared, when she looked at me I gave her a warming smile so that she won't be afraid and she smiled back, I kneeled down to her eye height, "what is your name young one?"

"My name is Elsa," I smiled at her again, "Elsa is your name huh, I like your name and its a pretty one too," she smiled and laughed a little, that little laugh made me feel warm inside, "I like your name too Truth," my cheeks felt a bit warm but I smiled at her feeling happy, "I see your a big sister, now that you have a baby sister," she smile and nodded her head at me, "my little sister's name is Anna," "I know how it feels about being the oldest, have to be responsible and take good care of the younger siblings, but the good part is that you won't be lonely it's good to be the oldest cause, yes it's a challenge being the oldest but at least there is someone there for you to love besides your parents."

Elsa smiled up at me feeling happy, "let me show you something that will be our little secret ok?" Elsa nodded her, I put both of my hands in front of her a flower, snowflake, a little flame of fire, and a leaf in autumn color were circling in my hands and she gasp at the sight, I thought she would become really scared then I became surprised that a snowflake appeared in her hand, I smiled at her and said, "I guess I'm not the only one with a special power."

Elsa nodded her head agreeing with me then the king and queen came back in the room, I let the elements disappeared from my hand, I stood up straight and tall as I can, put my hands behind my back and cleared my throat to wait for them to speak.

"What are your skills Ms. Seeker?" "I am good at baking, cooking, cleaning, combat skills just to let you know I was trained for protection for myself and others, and I do love to be with children to tell good stories for them and teaching," their eyes became a little wider they looked at each other then the queen nodded her head and the King said, "we decided that you can work here Ms. Seeker and you can also live here."

I smiled really happy, I'm glad that I'm able to be accepted here and watch over young little Elsa, "Your job is to be princess Elsa and Anna's guardian, to watch over them, take care of them, be there teacher, and protect them" I bowed my head towards the king and queen and said, "I will do my best to not fail you your highnesses and thank you for accepting me to have this job."

Narrator's POV.

Weeks had passed by, Mother Nature was almost worried but Truth would always send her letters so that she wouldn't worry, the four season spirits were able to have some time to themselves for only a few days of break, cause every few days during night time Truth would train them, as her Truth, she couldn't keep the secret from the king and queen so she told them about her powers and the reason why she was in their kingdom, they were shocked but they understand.

"I promise to protect and watch over her no matter what even young Anna, you have my word your highnesses," Truth bowed her head to them showing them respect, so as time went by Truth would give Elsa lessons to learn how to read and write also how to bake, and to Truth's surprise Elsa really likes chocolate but she just shrugged it away from her mind.

Truth's life in the castle felt comforting to her, she was very serious on her job but she never showed it, she acts like a friend to young Elsa taking good care of her and keeping a good eye on her like an over protective mother, oh yeah also can't forget young Anna, she started to walk and is a cheerful young little lass so full of energy, it was almost impossible for Truth but she was able to manage, Truth taught her how to speak and let her do some drawing and some nights before the girls go to sleep she would tell them stories of her travels.

Truth was tucking Elsa and Anna in their bed to go to sleep one night like any other nights but then Elsa asked, "Truth do you know any stories that you can tell us before I go to sleep?" Truth was surprised then Anna said backing up her Elsa, "pwease can you?" Truth smiled at the young girls and chuckled softly feeling defeated, "alright my little snowflake and little flower, what kind of story would you like to hear?" "Can it be about adventure also magic and love?" Truth put her hand on her chin and started to think.

"Alright, let's see..." Truth grabbed a drawing pad with a pencil and started to draw, "this story all started with a drop of sunlight that landed on the ground, and this little drop of sunlight grow into a golden flower with special powers," she showed her drawing of a flower to the girls for awhile then started to draw again, "the powers in this flower were able to heal the sick and woundEd but also can make you younger, an old woman found this flower and she never shared this flower to heal others, she kept it to herself to keep her young forever."

Elsa and Anna were really into the story cause it was made them curious, Truth showed them a drawing of a kingdom and she continued, "hundred of years had past as a kingdom started to grow, ruled by loving King and Queen, the queen was gonna give birth to a child but she was very sick and very weak that she could die along with the unborn child, so the king let his Knights search for the magic flower or possibly a miracle to save the queen and his unborn child."

Truth started to draw again and continuing, "during that night the old woman was approaching the golden flower where she had hidden it, she kneeled in front of the flower, in order for her to become younger she sang a song to it, 'flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, once was mine,' she would wave the magical pollen from the flower to herself and she would become younger."

Truth noticed that Elsa and Anna were getting sleepy and saw that it was late, "alright girls go to sleep, I'll tell you some more tomorrow night before you go to bed," the girls gotten a little disappointed but they were tired so they lay down in bed, "but before you fall asleep what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" "can we have chocolate for breakfast?" Anna shaked her head agreeing with Elsa, Truth chuckled at them while shaking her head disagreeing with them.

"Sorry Elsa but you can't have sweets for breakfast, cause you'll get a tooth ache from eating too much sweets but I can make you strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes in the morning how do that sound?" Elsa and Anna became happy with a big smile on their faces, Truth kissed them on their foreheads and tucked them in bed again, she walked to the door, she turned to the girls and said, "good night girls and sweet dreams to you," she shuts the door behind her and walked down the hall to her room.

Truth's POV.

I closed the door behind me as I entered my bedroom, I lite a candle for some light then I started writing on a piece is paper, "so long is it going to take for you to disappear from this place like the other places?" I turned around behind me to see that it was Bunnymund that had asked me so I said, "it's been awhile Bunny, are we still playing the honesty game, or are you here for a different reason."

"Don't try to play a game with me Truth, I'm here cause you need to know the truth about yourself, I have known you since you were a young ankle-bitter and when you died I thought I lost you, and..." I rised my hand at him to stop, I was so shocked to hear this, "you don't need to say anymore, I want to find out about myself on my own Aster, I don't know the reason why MiM choose, if you know then don't tell me until I find out my own self."

My own heart felt a bit heavy and it felt like it could have stopped but I stayed strong in front of Bunny, he nodded his head agreeing with me then he left with his rabbit hole, when his hole disappeared I opened one of the drawers looking for my cloak, after I found it I opened the window and flew out.

Narrator's POV.

As time passed by Truth left Arendelle, cause she was warned that Pitch was after Elsa and he know that Truth was watching over her, Truth was sadden to hear this warning from North it pained her heart worse then ever, she was close to Elsa and Anna and they would wonder why she had left and they wouldn't be able to understand why, so one night after Truth put the girls in bed she went to see the king and queen to let them know that she was leaving, after she told them she quickly left having an additional weight in her heart making it more heavy.

Truth would come to Arendelle to keep a good eye on Elsa and make sure she was safe, of course Truth after some months she decided to stay away from Arendelle for awhile longer so she decided to stay away for years so that nothing else would go wrong, if she was still watching over Elsa, she would have been with her to help her with her power and Elsa wouldn't have been alone, Truth now has greater pain she sat by a cliff holding her knees close to her chest she really wanted to cry but she can't.

Over the years while Elsa was growing up, Truth's pain in her heart made her forget about Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup, Mother Nature gotten worried so she sended them out to look for Truth, the seasonal spirits couldn't find her for weeks and it made Mother even more worried.

Days had past, Mother Nature had gotten more worried so she told the Guardians that Truth had disappeared hoping that they would help, the Guardians were shocked to hear this, North let some of the yetis go help and Tooth let some of her fairies help too, Bunny was the one that was more shocked then everyone so before North could say anything to him Bunny was already gone.

Weeks had past while Truth was curled up as a ball of fur as a wolf in a cave with her eyes close but she wasn't sleeping Bunny found her there, Truth was becoming weak but she was able to turn to face him, Bunny saw the pain in her eye, she wanted to cry but she's holding them back, Bunny let out his hand to her she transformed back then grabbed his hand and he helped her up, they were gonna walk out of the cave but Truth lost her footing and Bunny caught her before she was gonna hit the ground.

Truth stood up and Bunny asked, "are you alright Truth?" Truth smiled weakly at Bunny and said, "I'm just a bit weak at the moment Bunny, but I'll be fine so please don't worry too much," Truth's eyes closed while her head was leaning against his arms, Bunny carried her in his arms holding her close to his chest while he was heading to Mother Nature's palace.

**~this is all so far I hope u liked it, and yes I know it's a little sad at the ending but Truth needed a reason why she had to leave Elsa so that she could be safe, I decided that the couples of this story would be: Truth and Bunnymund, Jack and Elsa or Jack and Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida, so I was thinking before I make the next chapter please vote for who will Jack be with Elsa or Rapunzel, cause I know there are a lot of fans that like Jackunzel and Jelsa so please review, or if you have ur own character I could pair ur character with one of the characters but Bunny cause I'm a big fan of E. Aster Bunnymund so if any of u wanted ur character paired with Bunny cause its too late I wanted him,~**

**For ur character to add in my fanfiction-**

**Name:**

**What kind of Guardian he/she is:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Powers:**

**Who is his/her lover:**

**Past:**

**alright that would be it so have a nice day and thanx for having he time to read this**

**-Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Found then lost again!

**~just to let u know in the last chapter Truth was in hiding for some years, then Bunny finally remembered Truth's favorite calming place where she wants to be alone~**

Narrator's POV.

While Bunny was holding on to Truth and heading to Mother's palace, she was crying letting the tears fall, but while she was crying a storm was formed somewhere on earth, Bunny stopped and held her close while she was crying then she started to calm down then fell asleep, and Bunny continued heading to Mother's palace, "I hope Rapunzel can heal her wounds when I get her back at the palace."

Mother Nature was pacing in her bedroom, ever since Truth hadn't returned home she gotten really worried for her, she thought of the seasonal spirits as her own children, while she was pacing she stopped at the knock on her door, "you may enter," Rapunzel stepped in and said, "Bunny has returned with Truth, their in her bedroom with everyone else," Mother smiled and felt relieved that Truth was back.

Mother Nature was happy that Truth was back so she quickly entered Truth's bedroom until she saw that Truth was resting in her bed with Bunny sitting in a chair next to her while holding her hand and the four seasons were sitting on the floor with their chins resting on her bed, it was a sad atmosphere in the room while they wait for Truth to wake up.

Rapunzel was able to heal Truth's cuts, bruises, and injuries that they notice that were on her after the girl removed her ripped clothing into her own from her closet, they hoped she would have awoken from that but they were wrong to think that cause what Rapunzel's hair couldn't heal was her shattered heart, they were all wondering why she wasn't waking up, "it's cause what Rapunzel's hair can't heal is Truth's emotions cause their beyond broken for it to heal, her emotional heart will have to heal on its own, so it her rest for as long as it can and wait," Bunny said to let everyone calm down a bit so they wait.

As weeks went by, while Jack and Merida were resting next to Truth while Jack was resting his head on her chest and Merida has her arms around Truth, Rapunzel and Hiccup were resting at her feet, and Bunny was asleep in the chair he was sitting in while his chin was resting on his chest, they were all hoping that she would soon wake up and hope that she wouldn't die.

Truth's POV.

In the dream:

Everywhere I can see was so dark that it was pitch black, then a bright light shined that was blinding that made me close my eyes and shield them with my arm, I opened my eyes to see that I was in a meadow that had dried out grass and wilted flowers and it started to snow, it was freshly fallen snow for the first time ending autumn and starting to become winter, I started to look around to see my own surrounds to find out where I was.

I looked around then I saw some people, they were wearing dark clothes while holding lite candles with tears falling down their faces, it started to get dark some of them were starting to head home, I stayed where I stood then after awhile there were only a few people left, so I went up to see why they were all sad to see that it was a large black she-wolf laying on it side, there were purple lilies around her limp body with small daisies in her fur, and in between her front paws were white lilies like she was holding them.

Truth was wondering why they would be sad over a wolf until she heard, "mommy is Truth going to be ok?" A child asked looking up at his mother, "she is at peace now, it's cause of her bravery that had saved our village, and it came with a great cost for her life to have us safe, she cares for us deeply, and her spirit will always keep us safe from the evil spirits around us." I looked over to see a young child with his mother setting some flower and a wood craving of a wolf figure by the tombstone that said.

'Here lays a brave, loyal, caring, gentle, strong, and loving wolf

Truth Seeker

She will be missed, but known as a hero for the people of the village of her bravery'

My eyes widen cause I was shocked that my name was on this tombstone, 'is this a dream or...a memory?' I wasn't sure if this was true or just an illusion, my own head started to hurt and my chest started to burn in pain, I clenched my chest and fell on my knees while groaning in pain.

Out of the dream:

I groaned in pain while my head was throbbing a bit, I slowly opened my eyes and I decided to sit up but there was some kind of weight on me, I looked down to see Jack was resting his head on my chest and Merida's arms were around my waist while they were asleep and I saw Hiccup and Rapunzel were asleep at the bottom of my bed near my feet, I smiled at them weakly feeling happy that they cared for me but my smile disappeared at the thought that they would be angry as well.

I stroked Jack and Merida's heads while they were asleep then I saw a tear slide down Jack's cheek so I wiped it away with my thumb and continue stroking his head and Merida's, I slowly breathed in then out started to have pain in my chest, with one of my hands I clenched my chest while slowly taking a deep breathe, after a moment my chest stopped being in pain and I was relieved that it stopped.

I looked down at the four seasonal spirits in silence for awhile, "Jack," I said softly, he opened his eyes and blinks a couple of times then he looked up to me, I was still really weak but I was able to manage a small smile to him, I was shocked that he wrapped his arms around me and holding me tight then I felt some tears falling on my shirt, "I thought I would never see you again, you were for so long, I...I" I continue to stroke his hair and I rubbed his back then said to him, "shh I know shh I'm here, I'm here."

I looked at Jack while he continue to cry for awhile then Merida woke up and she was happy to see that I was awake, she got up and wrapped her arms around me as well, next thing that happened Rapunzel and Hiccup woke up and hugged me as well, after some passed by with some tears that fell from sad eyes the four young spirits calmed down a bit.

"Before you guys ask me any questions, first let me having something eat and can one of you open the window, cause this room need some fresh air," they all nodded their heads, Hiccup went to opened the window and the girls went to go to the kitchen to make something, I slipped out of my bed but then I lost my footing and was gonna fall face first but someone caught me, I looked to see it was Bunny.

I straighten my footing while I was still holding Bunny's arm for support, "Thanks Bunnymund," "no problem sheila," Bunny said then Mother came through the door with a happy smile, she came to me and gave me her loving software bear hugs, I could tell that she was holding back tears, "I was so worried that I could have lost my own loving daughter," I hugged Mother Nature back, for every spirit that was season powers or any elemental powers, she would think of them including me as her own children.

Rapunzel and Merida came in with a bowl filled with carrots, raspberries, strawberries, and some turnips, I smiled at Rapunzel and Merida thanking them for getting me my favorite snacks, after I finished my snack, my smile disappeared then I said, "I know you all have questions, so please one at a time cause my head is still throbbing, so Jack, you can go first."

Jack put his hand to his chin, he took a deep calming breathe and said, "ok so far what I want to know is...WHY DID YOU GO INTO HIDING FROM US?!" I flinched and my ears folded against my head when Jack yelled, I put my hands up to him to calm him down bit, "no need to yell Jack, I have sensitive wolf ears, and..." I sighed sadly and took a deep breathe.

"After leaving little Elsa and Anna without saying goodbye, I started to have pain in my chest that was worse then I ever have had in my life, leaving Elsa must have went over the limit of what I can handle of my own emotions, and now..." tears started to fall down my face and I started to choke up while I was talking, my tears were starting to flow like a water fountain, until I felt like I was wrapped up in someone's arms.

It was getting windy with leaves, snowflakes, and raindrops flying around until it all stopped when I felt Jack with his arms wrapped around me, "we're here for you when you need us, you maybe older then me and the rest but it doesn't mean we won't understand on how you feel, if you ever need me or Hiccup, even Rapunzel, Merida, Mother, or Bunny."

Jack let go of me, looked at me then he smiled at me, and I smiled back, I always thought of Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida as my own younger brothers and sisters, I patted Jack's head like he was a young child that he was, "no matter what, you four will always be my young brothers and sisters, even though we are not blood related to each other," they all agreed with me then we all had a group hug with Bunny and Mother.

Narrator's POV.

After a moment Truth floated to the window, "come on now, you four seasons need to catch up on your training, the last one that reaches the South Pole will have to learn a hard new lesson, LET'S GO," the four teens all flew out shouting at Truth for not being fair to them while she was laughing at them being ahead of them, Mother and Bunny chuckled as the young spirits had left, Bunny said his goodbyes to Mother and so did she before Bunny hopped into his rabbit hole and Mother watched it as it disappears then she went to do whatever she was doing before she was pacing in her room.

"Before we all start, Jack I want you to go to Arendelle to check on Elsa for me, if you please you might even like Elsa a little?" Jack nodded his head at Truth, "I'll see you all back at Mother's," the others waved at Jack and wished him luck, as for Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, Truth teaches them on their defense by working on their senses and she teaches them almost everything she knows of the seasons.

As some years went by Mother Nature and Truth were starting to notice that Jack was spending his time a lot in Arendelle along with a big smile that they have never seen before, they both smiled at each other knowing that Jack is in love, both of them were happy for him.

But as the years go by, the gape in Truth's heart becomes bigger and it's harder for her not to cry, until one day while she was in her meadow alone while their was snow falling for the first time, she lay down as a ball of fur under the night sky filled with stars while there was a new moon that night, then she heard a snap from a twig, she turned to the faint sound to see a tall dark figure standing over her.

Truth hadn't returned back at the palace, Mother Nature was starting to get worried while it started to get a bit chilly in the weather, Mother, Bunny, and the four young spirits waited in her room for her return, Mother was asleep along with everyone else but Bunny and Jack were still awake seated by the window, they both stay seated in silentc until Jack asked, "do you think she will be ok if she gets back?" Bunny looked at Jack then said, "to be honest I don't really know, I'm really worried about her, I just hope she'll be alive when she gets here."

Jack nods his head agreeing with Bunny, "while Truth was still alive before she became a spirit, what was her real name, did she had a real family, and do you know the reason why the moon choose her?" Bunny's ears folded back then looked out the window and said, "her life was very difficult, she did had a family but her parents died while she was in her early teens, she only had her young brother and sister, I wish to say more but that's all I should tell ya, the rest is for Truth to tell you when she gets her memories back."

Meanwhile in a dark place, not far from Truth's meadow, Truth was unconscious on a bed, someone set beside her while stroking her face, Truth was sleeping but not peacefully, "her fear is so beautiful, she will be the perfect one to help me with my plan for the guardians, and she is such a beauty as well but too bad she's in love with that bunny rabbit," Truth started to stir in her sleep then her eyes shot open and she gasped, "where am I, who are you..."

To be continued...

**~that's all I could put, I hope u enjoyed, and I'm still open to those that want to add their character on I really don't mind if you want to or not it's ok, have a nice day, and yeah I know this chapter is a bit off I guess but the ending was my cousins ideas to have a messed up ending in the chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6: New Family Members!

**~I know the last chapter was like sad at the beginning then happy and cheery then confusing and mixed up at the ending, but the ending wasn't my idea my cousin gave me that idea cause I wasn't sure what else to write, you hate me cause of the ending then it's fine, this chapter was a little help from my cousin too, so enjoy~**

2012 year:

Narrator's POV.

Over the years, Truth still couldn't be found, it worried Mother Natrue even more and Bunny was heart-broken, Jack was the one that was safest the most and so was Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup, they almost lost hope in seeing Truth, as for North, he was just doing another project in creating a new toy for the children also enjoying his cookies then one of the yetis came in, "how many times have I told to knock!" The yeti shouts out in gibberish and North was shocked and asked in question, "what?...the globe?" North went into the globe room, some of the lights were going out, then a black sand show went off then it formed a black figure that dashed through the room while laughing evilly then it disappeared, North looked at the spot where the figure disappeared, "can it be? Dingle! Make preparation, we're going to have company!" He grab hold of a handle, turned it, pushed it down, and it started to glow and northern lights started to spend to the world.

Three hooded figures were in the woods until they notices the northern lights, one of them was holding a staff then started to float into the air with the other two following behind, they followed the northern lights to the North Pole at the speed of light, they went through an opening and landed into the globe room and the guardians were shocked to see the strangers had appeared in a blink of an eye, the guardians all looked up to the strangers in front of them, one was wearing a black trench coat while the other two were wearing black hoodies that had enchanting designs, all the are wearing their hoods making their faces hard to see, North stepped up and said, "who are you three strangers?" Three of them looked at each other then one of them stepped forward that had a hoodie and said with a young husky boy voice, "that is not important right now," the other stepped forward and said with a sweet soft voice, "what's important is what Manny has to show you all."

The guardians looked up to see the moon showing moonlight in the middle of them, then a shadow was forming, "it is Pitch," Bunny said then looked up at North while he patted his belly, "Manny, what must we do?" As the moon's light shined on the floor a crystal appeared, "uh guys you know what this means?" Toothiana asked a bit curious, "his choosing a new guardian," "what, why?" Bunny asked while softly chuckling, "he has his reasons," one of the strangers said of a tough young woman voice that has the trench coat, "must be big deal, Manny thinks we're need help." Before the crystal glowed from the moon's light, two of the strangers flew out, that left the guardians confused but mostly curious of who they are, the crystal shined showing a fuzzy picture of five figures until they become clear revealing Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Elsa, and Jack Frost, the guardians were dumbfounded, "Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Hiccup, and Jack."

The stranger crossed her arms and smiled proudly, "it seems we have our new guardians, but we will have a hard time looking for Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, only Mother Nature knows where they are at right now," Bunny looked at North then at the stranger and said, "how do you know about them?" All that the young woman did was lower her head then she said, "I will let you know who I am, after we get all of the young seasonal spirits, so for now I want you, Bunny to find Jack, Tooth, Sandy, and North go to Mother Nature's palace to look for Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida, and you can also bring along some yetis with ya'll, and Bunny," she turned to Bunnymund, "the two that left earlier, want to look for Jack for you, so if you see one of them or me just relaxing in one place then Jack is some where in the area, now everyone go and I will be looking around for Jack as well," without letting any of them to say or answer, she flew out of the globe room in a blink of an eye.

As for the young free spirits they were just having a normal day, Rapunzel was in her own tower, it was just a normal day for her, she was just tender her flowers that were growing around the tower, she keeps herself close to the plants and keeping the connection strong, "I see you haven't lost your touch for the plants of this earth, my sweet little flower," Rapunzel turned to see Mother Nature herself, she ran towards her and gave her a hug, Mother was surprised at first but she chuckled and hugged back, "Flower, earlier before I came here, the guardians came to me looking for you, Hiccup and Merida, I wasn't sure why but it sounded like they really needed the three of you, so head to the North Pole, I'll let Hiccup and Merida know to get there, I know I don't like the cold very much dear, but they really need you," Rapunzel looked up at Mother then nodded, and she took to the skies and headed for the North Pole, she was also wondering why the guardians needed her.

Of course Hiccup was sitting on a cliff that was in Iceland and on this cliff there is a cave where he lives in with my faithful and loyal companion Toothless, his own dragon is a night fury, Toothless is the only night fury alive, over the many years Hiccup was able to understand Toothless, now they are both just resting from having a flight race and now they are enjoying the breeze, "so bud, did you think I was able to, oh I don't know, maybe I might have gotten a bit faster?" Toothless turned to face Hiccup giving him a chuckle, 'yeah, you gotten a little faster, but not fast enough to beat me Hic,' Hiccup gave Toothless a glare and that made him laugh some more, until Toothless's ears went straight up and turned, "My young Hiccup and precious Night Fury, you both love to have flight racing and Toothless I never lost your speed and Hiccup you have gotten faster," "Mother," Hiccup and Toothless were overjoyed to see her again, Toothless want up to her and cuddles to her face then he backed away while Hiccup gave her a hug, "I came here to tell you that the guardians came to me looking for you, Merida and Rapunzel, they need you three at the pole, Rapunzel is on her way to the pole right now, so go see why the guardians need you," Hiccup blinked first then he nodded his head, looked at Toothless, nodded at him and he nodded back then they took flight and started heading to the pole, he was wondering why the guardians needed him.

And of course last but not least Merida, she is practicing her archery in Scotland, her hiding place is at the ruins of the old castle its surrounded with mist, if any mortal goes in they only pass through, cause the mist was given to her so that she can have her alone time, "I can see that my little Meri has had her archery improved a lot better after all this years," Merida stopped her shot and looked to the voice to see Mother Nature, she was shocked to see her but mostly happy, she threw her bow aside and gave her a hug, "it's great to you again Mother," "yes I am happy to see you too my little Meri, but I'm here cause the guardians came to me looking for you, Hiccup and Rapunzel, I don't know for what reason but I am sure that it's important, Hiccup and Rapunzel have already gone to the pole and I suggest you should too, and it was great to see you again and be save on your way to the pole." Merida gave Mother a small smile then she nodded, flew into the air and started to head to the pole, she wondered why the guardians needed her.

When the three spirits got to the pole they were surprised to see each other along with all four of the guardians, Jack Frost, and three hooded strangers, "ok since they are here, now can anyone tell me why are we here, and who the heck are you three?" The three strangers all looked at each other then one of them said, "well mom they all need to know anyway one way or another, but let's get it over with," the stranger with the trench coat that's unbuttoned revealing a black tank top that has white lilies design on her left side of the tank top that's almost hiding her scars nears her neck, multiple straps on the right sleeve of the trench coat, faded black skinny jeans that's also torn at her knees showing some scars on her knees, and straped combat boots, the young woman stepped forward and removed it's hood to reveal a young woman with short and shaggy midnight hair with silver and golden tips while her left eye is covered by her bangs, pale skin, and only one silver eye showing, the guardians were shocked and so was the seasonal spirits, "Truth?"

Bunny stepped up to her and stood in front of her, "is it really you?" Truth made sure her left eye was still covered by her bangs, Bunny placed his paw on the side of her face stroking her cheek, Truth leaned against his paw enjoying the feeling of his warm, furry paw, she looked up at Bunny and smiled, "hello Aster, its been a long time," Truth floated next to Bunny then wrapped her arms around his neck and Bunny wrapped his arms around her and held her tight with a tear falling from his face, and he said, "it has been too long Truth," Bunny was happy to finally see Truth again then North, Sandy, and Tooth joined into the hug to make it a group hug until Truth realized what she forgot, she floated up a bit high over everyone then said, "everyone, I want to let you meet my daughter Silver," one of the strangers stood forward had a pitch black hoodie that had snowflakes on the right shoulder, light gray skinny jeans, and black shoes, the stranger removed her hood to reveal a young teenage girl that looked almost like Truth that had pale skin, short and shaggy midnight hair with icy blue and shiny yellow tips, and silver eyes, "and my son Steel," the other stranger with also a pitch black hoodie, had flames on the left shoulder of the hoodie, dark gray and baggy jeans, and black shoes, the stranger removed his hood to reveal a young teenage boy, pale skin, short midnight hair with flaming red and emerald green tips, also have bangs that is covering his right eye, and only a silver eye that's showing.

**~yeah I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter so sorry for the wait, oh yeah Silver and Steel are twins that are almost identical the difference is that Steel has a golden and silver eye like his mother Truth and not Silver she has both silver eyes but no one really knows why Truth has her eye covered, so it's only u and I that know about it, I might tell why she has a golden eye in the next chapter or the next next chapter, and I just wanted Truth to have only one child that's a daughter but my cousin said to me 'why not let Truth have two kids thats a daughter and son?' so I thought 'yeah why not, thanx cuz' so there u go about why Silver and Steel are on, oh the names were my cousins ideas, also thanx for spending ur time readings this and have a nice day~**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello readers,**

** (puts my hand behind my head) I'm sorry that your waiting for the next chapter for a long time but I discovered my errors from my previous chapters, I need to fix up those chapters and I will add in some scenes maybe, so it's going to take awhile for me to make the next chapter but also it December that christmas is around the corner in less then 20 days now, also my birthday is coming up and on the 22nd(lowers my head)but also that was the day my own family member passed away on my birthday too(tears start to form in my eyes, shakes my head a little and takes a deep breathe and gives out a smile)so please be patient for the next chapter that might come out in some weeks I guess so I hope you all have a Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year,**

******- Wolf-spirit-star26**


End file.
